


The Genesis Project

by freyjaschariot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjaschariot/pseuds/freyjaschariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are retired from vigilantism and living a life of simple domesticity with their five year old son. At least, as simple as life can be for a Fortune 500 CEO and the mayor of Star City. But when Lyla comes to them for help finding a missing Argus scientist with a surprising connection to Felicity, darkness starts to creep back into their lives. And the Queens know better than anyone, once you let the darkness in it never really leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genesis Project

_The imagination of man's heart is evil from his youth_

-Genesis 6:5

 

  

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Tommy, Happy Birthday to you…_

As the song died out Thomas Queen, age five as of 5:03 AM that morning, sucked in a deep breath, leaned over his Star City Rocket's themed birthday cake, and blew out the candles.

A cheer went up from the small crowd gathered around the table in the Queens’ living room. Dig clapped Tommy on the back as Thea swooped in with a knife to begin slicing the cake. Felicity squashed her son’s face between her hands and planted a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” she said, tugging on his ears. “Your father and I love you very much.”

“Where is Ollie?” Thea muttered, glancing at Felicity as she passed a piece of cake to Sara Diggle. “I thought he’d be here by now.”

Felicity straightened up, biting her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. “He had an emergency meeting with the director of Public Works about the storm damage. I’m sure he’ll be here soon—”

“Daddy!” Tommy dropped his fork and bolted off his chair as Oliver stepped through the front door, water dripping off the hem of his coat onto the carpet.

“Oof.” Oliver pretended to stumble backward as Tommy careened into his legs. “Hey there, little man.” Tommy shrieked as Oliver scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. “Did I hear something about you turning 25 today?”

Tommy giggled. “Not 25!” 

Oliver scratched his head. “35?”

Tommy wriggled indignantly. “I’m five!”

“Right.” Oliver laughed. “Of course. Happy Birthday, bud.” Tommy slithered down Oliver’s chest and scampered away back to the table to finish his cake. Felicity slid over to her husband and rose up on her toes to kiss him softly. “Nice of you to show up,” she said, pulling back and taking in his haggard appearance. Faint shadows swam beneath his eyes and his tie hung loose and off center around his neck. Felicity tugged the knot back into place. “Meeting run long?”

Oliver grimaced. “I thought it would never end. A second sewage line broke in the Glades. The entire south side’s flooded. Add that to the fact the power’s still down in Adam Heights...” 

Felicity patted the five o’clock shadow on Oliver’s cheek. 

“Sounds like you could use some of the adult punch. I made it myself so I can safely say it contains an almost irresponsible amount of alcohol.”

Oliver smiled. “I knew I married you for a reason.” He shucked his jacket as Felicity disappeared only to reappear a moment later carrying a large cup of punch. 

“You’re not having any?” he asked as she passed him the glass. 

She bit her lip, glancing around the room. “I just thought if there’s any chance I might be…you know. I don’t want to risk it.” 

Oliver tugged her against his body and pressed his lips tightly to her forehead. Felicity leaned into him, her fingers curling unconsciously into the collar of his shirt. They clung to each other and for a moment it was like they were the only two people in the room. 

Finally Felicity broke away. She smiled up at Oliver and rose up on her toe to peck his lips one more time before turning to face the crowd. “Present time,” she called loudly. Tommy let out a whoop and raced over to her. “Let’s see what we have here.” Felicity picked up the present on the top of the large stack of wrapped packages on the coffee table and turned it over. “Hm, this one says ‘for mommy’.” She picked up a second one. “This one, too!” 

Tommy’s blue eyes widened.

“Stop teasing the kid,” Dig called from the back of the room where he was standing with Sara on his shoulders. The room chuckled. Smiling, Felicity handed Tommy the first present. 

“My bad, kiddo. Looks like they’re all for you after all.” 

Tommy tore the paper off eagerly.“A remote control airplane! Cool, Uncle Dig!”

Felicity floated back to Oliver’s side, still smiling. “He wasn’t nearly as excited about the coding kit I got him.” She sighed and leaned back against her husband’s chest. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning his cheek against her hair. “I’ll try not to be too offended.”

“I wouldn’t worry just yet,” he said. “You still have time to convert him.”

“I don’t know.” Felicity’s eyes crinkled around the edges as she watched Tommy shred the paper off the child sized boxing gloves from his Aunt Thea. “I think we might have another you on our hands.”

“Please don’t say that.” Oliver sounded pained. 

Felicity twisted in his arms to look up at him. “You know, you’re not half as bad as you think you are, Queen.” 

Oliver shook his head. “You didn’t know me as a teenager,” he pointed out. “Misdemeanors were my favorite extracurricular.”

“Right,” Felicity said slowly, turning back around. “I was thinking more along the lines of soccer for him.”

By the time Tommy had finished opening his presents all the kids were yawning. Sara's little brother Ben had fallen asleep on his mother’s lap and Oliver himself was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“You alright, man?” Dig asked, smiling knowingly as he and Lyla headed out with their kids a little past nine.

Oliver stifled a yawn and smiled. “Just tired. I’m fine.”

“There was a time we’d just be getting started for the night around now.” Dig shook his head. “Can you believe that?”

It had only been two years since Team Arrow had officially retired from vigilantism. Two years since Portland and the mission that had almost made Tommy an orphan. Two years wasn’t that long in the grand scheme of things but Oliver couldn’t help feeling like his time as the Star City vigilante had taken place in another lifetime altogether. For one thing, he wore much less leather now. 

“Barely.” Oliver clapped his friend on the arm. “Drive safe. This storm’s just getting started.”

Tommy was asleep on the sofa, a birthday hat askew on his blond hair. Oliver lifted him gently and carried him off to bed, figuring that one night without brushed teeth wouldn’t kill the kid. Thea left last, carrying a plate of cake home for Alex. 

“Thanks for this,” she said, holding up the plate as she and Felicity loitered by the front door. “Alex really wanted to come but he woke up with this awful cold—”

“Is there anything we can do?” Felicity asked, brow furrowed. “I could bring some soup over after work tomorrow.” Thea’s eyebrows rose. 

“You’re going to make soup?”

Felicity scoffed. “Course not. I don’t want to poison the guy. I’d pick it up from the deli on 67th. Their matzo ball soup tastes just like my bubbe’s.”

Thea smiled. “I appreciate the sentiment but I think he’ll be fine. Honestly, I’m pretty sure he’s just pouting because I turned him down again.”

Felicity clucked her tongue sympathetically. “Again? Poor guy. He wants to be Mr. Thea Queen so bad.” Thea pulled the door open and the sound of pounding rain and smell of wet grass rolled over the threshold. Her eye danced as she flicked up the hood of her silver raincoat. “Well he’s going to have to wait a little longer for that title. I love the guy but I am so not ready to marry anyone.”

Felicity smiled and squeezed her sister-in-law’s arm. “You’re a very smart girl, Thea Queen. Anyone ever tell you that?” 

Laughing, Thea backed out the door into the wet October night. “Once or twice. Night, Felicity.”

Felicity pulled the door shut behind Thea and turned around to face the mess behind her. Wrapping paper and gift bags littered the floor. Cake plates and glasses of punch were scattered across every horizontal surface. Oliver wandered out of the kitchen. He’d rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. The striped tie Felicity had knotted for him that morning hung loose around his neck again. For a moment Felicity’s eyes lingered appreciatively on her husband’s forearms. Then they flicked up to his face. “We have to clean this place up.” 

Oliver held out his hand to her. Felicity kicked off her heels and walked to him. A sigh of contentment fell from her lips as Oliver wrapped her up in his arms. “I missed you today,” he said into her hair. 

Felicity smiled into his chest. Her fingers played idly with his the buttons in his shirt. “You say that every day.”

“It’s true every day,” he said earnestly. 

Felicity pulled back a bit to look up at him. “If you’re trying to distract me from the mess by being adorably sappy, Oliver Queen, I’m here to tell you it’s only half working.”

He smirked. “Only half?” 

“Three-quarters. Just barely.”

“And if I do this?” Taking her face in his hands, Oliver tilted Felicity’s chin up and kissed her softly.

“Just the food,” Felicity said breathily, when he finally pulled away. Her hands grasped his wrists. “We’ll get mice.”

But she was already leaning back in for another kiss. She rose up on her toes, winding her arms around Oliver’s neck as his locked around her waist. Their kisses quickly turned open mouthed and sloppy. Oliver’s hands roved her dress, trying to figure out the best way to get it off her. A frustrated growl ripped from his throat. 

“Where’s the zipper on this thing?” 

“Doesn’t have one— here—” Felicity reached down and yanked the dress up to her waist, then in one motion pulled it over her head and chucked it over her shoulder. “Better?”

Felicity eeped as Oliver jerking her roughly back against him. “Better,” he growled. He was already hard; Felicity could feel the outline of him through his pants, pressing against the inside of her thigh. 

“Oliver,” she said urgently. Her fingers fumbled with his belt for a moment before she yanked it free and tossed it on the ground where it joined her dress. Then her hands were on his zipper, yanking it down—

“Mommy?”

They both froze. Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, praying that Oliver’s fully clothed body was blocking her from view. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Tommy hiccupped. “I had a bad dream.”

Felicity forced her eyes open. She peered over Oliver’s shoulder. Tommy stood into the doorway to the living room with his stuffed dragon, Rupert, dangling from one hand. His lower lip wobbled dangerously. 

“Oliver,” she hissed, “I thought you put him to bed. Why is he still wearing his clothes?”

Oliver shrugged. “I didn’t want to wake him up to make him change.”

Tommy hiccupped again and Oliver grabbed his suit jacket off the back of the chair he’d left it on and slung it over Felicity’s bare shoulders. “I’ve got it. Why don’t you just...and I’ll —”

Felicity rolled her eyes, clutching the sides of his jacket together. “Just go.”

“Right. Come on, Tom.” With a backward glance at his wife, Oliver led Tommy out of living room and away down the hall.

Sighing, Felicity stooped down to snatch up her discarded dress. 

An hour later Oliver slipped into their bedroom, shucked his clothes, and collapsed face first onto the bed.

Felicity set her tablet on the bedside table. “Everything okay out there?”

Oliver rolled onto his shoulder to look up at her. “He had a nightmare that a giant marshmallow was chasing him through school.”

Felicity slumped down the pillows so they were lying face to face a few inches apart. “That’s a new one.”

Oliver’s eyes were fluttering closed. He yawned. “Your son has a very vivid imagination.”

The corner of Felicity’s mouth quirked. “How come when he has weird dreams he’s my son?”

“Last week you had a dream about grilled cheese wearing a top hat,” Oliver murmured, not opening his eyes.

“Fair point. Hey.” Felicity poked her husband’s cheek. “Oliver.”

“Hm.”

She nuzzled her nose against his. “Do you still wanna have sex?” Oliver’s chest rose and fell with deep, even breaths. Felicity poked him again. “Horny wife here, waiting for an answer.”

“Tomorrow, Fl’city.”

“Right.” Felicity rolled onto her side and shut off the light. “Tomorrow, then.”

 

 

Felicity woke in the middle of the night to a cramping pain in her lower stomach. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom in the dark. When she shoved down her pajama pants she found a small crimson spot in her panties. “Oh,” she said softly. “Okay. Not this month then.” She bit down hard on her lip, trying to swallow the raw lump that had bobbed up in her throat. It was fine. They’d keep trying. Maybe next month. Her hand shook as she reached for the box of tampons she kept under the sink. A tear slipped free and marked a hot track down her cheek. Felicity batted it away, angry at herself…for what? For getting her hopes up? For being this upset when she had so much to be thankful for already?

She flicked off the bathroom light and crept back to bed. The hardwood floor was cold beneath her bare feet. Oliver was struggling back to consciousness as she lifted the comforter and slid beneath the sheets. “You okay?” His voice was scratchy with sleep. He blinked blearily at her through the darkness. 

Felicity buried the bottom of her face in the comforter and nodded. Another silent tear made its escape. 

Oliver frowned. His thumb skimmed across the ridge of her cheekbone. "What’s wrong?” 

When she answered her voice was muffled by the comforter and Oliver shook his head, not understanding. Felicity pushed the blankets past her chin. “I got my period.”

“Oh.” 

As easily as if she were a child, Oliver gathered her up and pulled her into his arms. He was so much larger than her; his body enveloped her entire frame. Felicity burrowed into the crook of his neck, her hands curled into fists by her chin.

“So this month’s not our month,” Oliver said quietly, echoing the same thing she’d told herself. “It’ll happen.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Somehow it was easier for Felicity to voice her fears in the dark than in the harsh light of day. “What if there’s something wrong?” 

“The doctor said we both checked out. It’s just taking us a little longer this time around, that’s all.”

“He could be wrong though,” she insisted. “Doctors are wrong sometimes.”

“So maybe he’s wrong. There’s still IVF to try. And if that doesn’t work maybe we talk about adopting. And if in the end nothing turns out right I’ll still be the luckiest man on the face of the planet for having you and Tommy.”

“Me too.” Felicity nodded fervently. “I mean, I won’t be a man, obviously. But I’ll be the luckiest woman…” she trailed off. 

Oliver’s chest reverberated as he chuckled. “I knew what you meant.” 

Moonlight slid languorously across the bottom of the bed and glided up the opposite wall. “I really want another one, Oliver,” Felicity said softly. 

Oliver’s arms tightened around her. “I know. Me too.”

Exhaustion, mental and physical, tugged at Felicity’s eyelids. She sighed. “At least trying is fun.”

She could hear the smile in Oliver’s voice as he said, “Trying is lots of fun.”

Felicity’s eyes fluttered closed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Oliver kissed the top of her head. “Now go to sleep.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice; she was already gone, drifting gently down the Lethe to the land of forgetfulness and dreams. 

 

 

Oliver was standing at the stove pushing garlic around his favorite non-stick pan when Felicity got home from work the next Friday. Felicity dropped her bag on the counter, sidled up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She leaned her cheek against the smooth plane of his back. “Hi.”

“Hey, there.” Oliver chuckled. He turned off the stove and reached across the counter for a red pepper. “How was your day?”

Felicity let go of him and backed onto one of the stools at the kitchen island. “Rough,” she sighed. “We found another glitch in the tech for Curtis’s pacemakers. We’re going to have to push the reveal back another couple months at least. The board is not pleased.”

Oliver’s knife flashed as he sliced the pepper into thin strips and slid them gracefully into the pan. The vegetables sizzled, oil popping. “Is the board ever pleased?” he asked with half a smile. 

“I don’t think they’d even know if they were.” Felicity dropped her chin into her hands. She watched Oliver chop an onion and add it to the pan. “Where’s Tommy?”

“In his room.” Oliver wiped his hands on a dish towel before picking up a can opener and cracking open a can of crushed tomatoes. “We’re not allowed to go in. He says he’s working on a surprise.” 

Felicity blanched. “Oliver, the last time he said that he set his pillow on fire!”

“I double checked the room for incendiaries, Felicity, don’t worry.”

“I’ll stop worrying when they start making nonflammable…everything,” she groused, sliding down from the stool. “I’m just going to take a peek. He won’t even notice me.” 

Felicity was halfway across the living room when the doorbell rang, causing her to change direction mid-stride. She pulled open the front door and found Lyla Diggle standing on the front stoop, the collar of her black trench coat turned up against the cold and drizzle. 

“Lyla,” Felicity said in surprised. “Hi.”

“Hi, Felicity.” Lyla’s eyes shifted behind her, scanning the empty street behind her as though she was afraid she’d been followed. “Sorry to drop by unannounced. I know it’s dinnertime.”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it.” Felicity ushered Lyla inside and locked the door behind them. “Oliver’s making some fancy sauce thing so it’s gonna be a while. Is everything okay? Is it the kids? Is John alright?”

“They’re all fine,” Lyla assured her. “I’m actually here on business.” She took a deep breath. “Argus business.”

“Oh,” Felicity said slowly. “Okay. Well, come into the kitchen. I was just about to open a cabernet sauvignon and if we’re talking the hundred eyed monster we might need it.”

Oliver looked up from the stove as Felicity and Lyla entered. His eyebrows rose slightly at the sight of his best friend’s wife. “Hi, Lyla. What’s up?”

Lyla opened her mouth to speak but Felicity held up a finger. “One second.” She fetched three wine glasses from the cupboard and popped the cork out of the sauvignon. Soon all three of them were holding generous glasses of the deep red wine and Felicity and Lyla had seated themselves at the island. “Alright,” Felicity said, nodding to her friend. “Go ahead.”

“I have to start by apologizing,” Lyla said, looking between them. “I wouldn’t be here if I had any other choice. But I don’t. And I could really use your help.”

Oliver and Felicity glanced at each other, waiting for her to continue. 

“Two days ago an Argus scientist was kidnapped from his home in Cambridge,” Lyla explained. “This is a man who has been instrumental developing new technologies for Argus for years. He knows information that could be extremely damaging to our national security should it fall into the wrong hands.”

Oliver quietly shifted his sauce to the simmer burner and leaned back against the counter, folding his arms. “Who’s the scientist?” 

Lyla pulled a tablet out of her bag and slid it across the counter to Felicity. The tablet displayed a photo of a white male, early sixties. He wore a polka dot bow tie and a floof of white hair floated like a windswept cloud atop his head. “Dr. Maximilian Abramson. A leading figure in the computer science and developmental technology fields.”

Felicity pressed a hand to her mouth. “Oh my god. Dr. Abramson.”

Lyla’s looked at her with surprise. “You know him?” 

Felicity nodded slowly, still staring down at the photo. “He was one of my professors at MIT. He taught interlocking algorithms and ethics in cyber security.” She looked up at Lyla. “I was his Teacher’s Assistant my junior year. I had no idea he was involved with Argus. Honestly, I’m kind of surprised.”

“We work very hard to keep our scientists identities secret,” Lyla said. “But clearly someone found out about Max. I can’t imagine another reason anyone would have taken him.”

“What exactly was Abramson working on?” Oliver said. “That might help us narrow down who took him.”

Lyla hesitated. The only sound was the soft bubbling as Oliver’s sauce simmered quietly on the stove. The windows were slowly fogging over with steam and a delicious aroma wafted up from the pan, tickling all of their noses. It would have been rather cozy if not for the topic at hand. 

“Lyla,” Felicity said gently, “if you want our help, we need to know what we’re dealing with. You can trust us. That’s why you’re here right?”

Lyla let out a long breath. “You’re right. Of course.” She shook her head. “This job can mess with your head sometimes. Make you forget who your friends are. He was working on something he called the Genesis Project. It was a virus that could scramble the launch codes of any nuclear weapon in the world. ” 

Felicity let out a low whistle. “I can think of a lot of people who wouldn’t like that. Including the government of several global superpowers.”

“Exactly,” Lyla said. “Once completed his work would have turned every nuclear stockpile on the planet into a useless heap of scrap metal. A lot of powerful people would lose their biggest geopolitical bargaining chip.” She picked up her wine glass and swirled it around, then set it down again without drinking. “That’s why we took every precaution safeguarding both the project’s existence. Other than me, Dr. Abramson, and two of my most trusted agents no one even knew about it. Even the agents assigned to Dr. Abramson’s protection detail didn’t know why they were guarding him. But apparently someone found out. And now he’s gone and it’s imperative we find him as soon as possible. That’s why I’m here.” Her eyebrows turned up supplicantly. “I know you don’t do this kind of thing anymore but there’s no one better at tracking people down than you.” 

Felicity’s eyes slid to Oliver but her husband’s expression was unreadable. Sometimes she wished he didn’t have such a perfect poker face. 

“It’s been forty-eight hours and we have no leads,” Lyla said. “There was no evidence left behind at Dr. Abramson’s house. No sign of forced entry. No forensics. He’s just…" she waved her hard "gone.”

“And the agents assigned to his protection detail?” Oliver asked.

“Dead,” Lyla said, turning to him. “Suffocated. And that’s the strange part. The coroner said there was no sign of foul play.”

Felicity’s nose wrinkled. “I’m pretty sure the foul play is that they were suffocated.”

“Well, that’s the thing. The coroner said they weren’t suffocated _with_ anything. It was as if…” Lyla shook her head. “It’s crazy. There’s got to be another explanation.”

“What did the coroner say?” Felicity pressed. 

Lyla shrugged. “He said it was like they all just held their breath. Like they all held their breath until they died.”

“Well,” Felicity said, leaning back on her stool. “That’s certainly a new one.”

“I’m sure there’s another explanation,” Lyla said. “We just haven’t found it yet. My first priority has got to be getting Dr. Abramson back.”

Felicity nodded. She reached across the table and squeezed Lyla’s hand. “I’ll do some digging. See if I can come up with anything. I can’t promise much. I’m a little rusty on the hacking front but Dr. Abramson is a good man and if there’s anything I can do I’ll do it.”

Lyla let out her breath. “Thank you.” She looked up at Oliver, whose face was still impassive. “Both of you. I know I’m asking a lot.” She stood up and slid her tablet back into her back. “I should get back. I’ll have our techs send you over everything we have so far. It isn’t much but maybe you’ll catch something we didn’t. And thanks for the wine.” 

Lyla kept apologizing as Felicity walked her back to the door. “I know you two aren’t exactly huge Argus fans, not that I blame you.”

Felicity smiled. “Well, our feelings have changed somewhat since you took over. We know you’ve tried to change the agency’s direction. And I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this, but you’re a tad nicer than Amanda Waller.”

“Most people are.” Lyla laughed. Slowly, her smile faded. “I can’t help wondering if something like this would have happened under her watch though. The woman was stone cold but you can’t argue she got results.”

Felicity pulled Lyla into a hug. “We’ll get Dr. Abramson back. And we’ll do it without threatening to drone strike an entire city.” 

“Right.” Lyla pulled back and nodded. “Thank you. Seriously. Good night, Felicity.”

“Night, Lyla.”

Felicity waited until her friend’s headlights disappeared around the corner. Then she turned and went back inside. 

 

 

Oliver was sitting on their bed, head bowed, hands his hands clasped in his lap when Felicity slipped into the room after tucking in Tommy later that night.

Felicity slumped down beside him on the mattress. “I can practically see the cogs turning,” she said, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “Talk to me. What are you thinking?”

When Oliver turned his head to her he looked tired. Worry clung to him like a shadow. “I’m thinking that this is not a simple hack job, Felicity. Whoever took your professor is dangerous. It could be the KGB for all we know.” He grimaced. “Actually, that’s a pretty likely scenario.”

Felicity bit her lip, her hand falling away from him. “I know. But Oliver, Dr. Abramson is a good man. He was kind to me at a point in my life when I wasn’t very kind to myself. If there’s anything I can do to help him I have to try.”

“I get that. I do. You’d do anything help someone you care about.” He gave her a small smile. “It’s one of the things I love most about you.”

She knocked his shoulder playfully. “So sappy. Even when you’re being disapproving.”

“I’m not being disapproving. I’m just trying to think logically about this. If anything happens to you—”

“Nothing is going to happen to me,” Felicity said firmly. “I’m just going to do a little digging from behind a computer. That’s all.”

Oliver smiled sadly. “You know was well as I do that things that start out behind a computer don’t always stay there.” He ran a hand through his hair, creating short tufts like errant porcupine spikes. “All I’m asking is that you keep me in the loop on this. We’re a team, remember?”

Felicity felt a wave of affection wash over her. “Of course.”

“Promise me, Felicity,” Oliver insisted. 

Several years before, she’d asked him the same thing. _Promise me, Oliver..._ Back then, they were still figuring each other out, trying to decipher exactly what they were to each other. What they could be. She'd asked him because even if she hadn’t known she loved him yet, she knew she needed him in her life. He’d left without responding. They weren’t ready yet. They’d come so far since then. Now the words came easily.

“I promise,” Felicity said softly. “A team or not at all.”

Oliver exhaled slowly. His shoulders slumping gratefully. “Thank you.”

Felicity could tell he was still worried though. It was evident in the way he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Oliver, hey. Look at me. Come on, look at me.” She nudged his cheek with her hand until he forced his eyes to meet hers. His raised his hand to cover hers. His palm was warm and rough with callouses. “Everything’s going to be fine,” she soothed. “I promise.”

“Felicity…” 

“Shh.” She pulled him back onto the pillows, her legs falling open for him to settle between. “Come here.”

When they made love that night it was slow and sweet. An affirmation of everything they meant to each other. Felicity clung to Oliver like a life preserver in a storm as he rocked into her, his strokes building a fire deep inside her until she was gasping his name. They came almost simultaneously. Felicity first; Oliver tumbled right after. He collapsed on top of her with a groan and buried his face in the crook of her neck, planting wet kisses alone her collarbone. Felicity smiled as she cradled his head, her fingers carding absently through his hair. 

“We’re going to be fine,” she repeated. “Everything’s going to be just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I love to hear from you guys.


End file.
